Drug dependent insomnia remains the major problem of those suffering from chronic sleep problems. Beyond isolated case studies, no controlled research or non-drug treatments for such persons exists. Psychosocial treatments have continued to view insomnia as a distinct nocturnal problem associated primarily with heightened physiological arousal at bedtime, have generally not used all-night polygraphic recordings, have typically studied moderate insomniacs with sleep onset problems, and have not followed treated subjects over extended time periods. Almost nothing is known about the diurnal experiences of drug dependent insomniacs. The proposed research seeks to overcome these limitations. During Year I, studies were conducted to document daytime cognitive, behavioral, physiological, and environmental patterns of chronic isomniacs. These findings will be used in Years 2 and 3 to design and evaluate a tentative cognitive social learning based treatment protocol for use by professionals and para-professionals in treating drug dependent insomniacs. Six and twelve-month followup evaluations using a variety of objective and subjective measures of stress, sleep, medication use and related responses will be employed to assess the degree of improved sleep patterns and daytime experience after termination of formal treatment.